Nanopores (or nano-gaps) may be useful for detecting a biomolecule, including determining the sequence of a nucleic acid molecule, such as a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) molecule. The determination of the sequence of a nucleic acid molecule may provide various benefits, such as aiding in diagnosing and/or treating a subject. For example, the nucleic acid sequence of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases.
Nano-gaps may include metalization regions, including tunneling nanoelectrodes, and particularly adjustable tunneling nanoelectrodes, which may be used for determining the sequence of a DNA or RNA strand. Production of tunneling electrodes may require large surface areas of metalization, which may need to be removed as part of a liftoff process.